


Maybe This Wouldn't Be So Bad

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Punklock, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock got in a fight and John finds the teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Wouldn't Be So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Because Sherlock doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

Sherlock blinked up at the sky, blood rushing in his ears as he tried to remember what happened. He could vaguely hear someone talking and he blinked his eyes slowly, gaze moving towards where he assumed the voice was coming from. A young man with dirty blonde hair was staring at him, his hand on the brunettes shoulder. He swallowed and tried to sit up, tasting blood and head swimming in turn both making his stomach lurch. He settled for remaining on the damp grass, his eyes screwed shut and trying to form words. 

"Kid, what happened?" he could hear the voice more clearly now and he allowed his eyes to open once he was sure everything had settled down. He wanted to be left there, to curl up and wait for the nausea and the pounding to go away. “Kid can you talk me?” the blonde spoke again, worry in his tone at his lack of response. But for once his tongue felt heavy and unable to move properly so instead he let out a quiet whine.

He curled onto his side, trying to catalog his injuries but failing as he was lifted by surprisingly strong arms. He wanted to protest, but found himself suddenly relaxed as his head rested on the blondes shoulder. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
